baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
What? Get Out!
}} What? Get Out! is a quest in Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear, available in the Three Old Kegs inn during chapter seven. This quest main deals with the interactions surrounding Delenda and her bodyguard Bartleby, who do not take kindly to strangers barging into their inn room. Walkthrough Delenda is in the southernmost room of the third floor of the inn. If you speak to her she will be very upset that you entered her private room. * If you apologize for the intrusion, she will simply tell you to leave. You may wait around or speak to her again and apologize once more without incident, but loitering or speaking to her a third time will make her call Bartleby. * If you tell her she should have posted a guard or that you plan on looking around, she will call for Bartleby. * If you are a mage, you may tell her that you can cast an anti-aging spell to help remove her laugh-lines. She will ask what this will cost, and you can ask for her necklace. If you have over 12 charisma she will give you her Laeral's Tear Necklace in exchange for a bogus spell, but with 12 or less charisma she will realize it's a trick and call for Bartleby. * If you are a bard, you may try to charm her by speaking of her beauty. She will enjoy the flattery, and you can ask for her necklace to inscribe a love poem upon it. If you have over 12 charisma she will give you her Laeral's Tear Necklace, but with 12 or less charisma she will realize it's a trick and call for Bartleby. * If you cast Charm Person on her, you can ask her about Caelar Argent and receive some useful information about her adviser Hephernaan. Asking directly for her necklace will cause her to call for Bartleby, but if you tell her you've fallen on hard times and be polite with her she will offer it freely. In the resulting dialogues, when she asks if you like the necklace, brusquely answering "I do. Hand it over" will get you the necklace if your strength is over 16, but (as expected) will result in Bartleby's appearance if it's 16 or less. If Delenda ends up calling for Bartleby he will appear shortly and ask what the commotion is about. * Bartleby is a wimp, and being threatening toward him at any point will cause both him and Delenda to leave quickly. * Agreeing to leave will give you one more opportunity to leave. Loitering too long in the room or speaking to either of them after this point will cause Bartleby to attack you, and Delenda will run off after he is dead. If you kill Bartleby, the inn's resident sorceress enforcer Ithtyl Calantryn will teleport in and ask what all the noise was about. * Choosing any response other than "he attacked me" will result in -1 reputation. * With greater than 12 charisma, Ithtyl will accept your excuse and you will neither gain nor lose reputation. With 12 or less, you will still lose reputation. Rewards * 200 XP if you bully Bartleby and Delenda into leaving * 500 XP and Laeral's Tear Necklace if you con Delenda as a charismatic mage or bard * 650 XP and Bartleby's Wakizashi if you kill Bartleby :* -1 reputation if you can't rationalize killing Bartleby to Ithtyl * Laeral's Tear Necklace if you use Charm Person to talk Delenda into giving you her necklace Notes * Mages and bards will experience the greatest variety of options in this quest. Charm Person gives some unique dialogue, and the Friends spell can help dramatically in hitting some of the charisma requirements. Additionally, the Ostentatious Boots that can be obtained in a nearby quest may also help. * A mage conning Delenda out of her necklace will conclude their encounter by casting a spell called Sparkly Lights, which does nothing. * You can also obtain Delenda's necklace by picking her pockets or killing her, but that will incur the normal reputation penalty for killing an innocent. You will not be penalized for killing Bartleby (except in Ithtyl's dialogue). Bugs * If you flee from a hostile Bartleby downstairs and kill him there, Ithtyl will seemingly not notice that you killed him in spite of the fact that she is on that floor of the inn and can witness it in person. Then if you ever return to the third floor of the inn, Ithtyl's cutscene will attempt to trigger but will get stuck, since she is set to teleport next to Bartleby but he is on a different floor. You will be frozen in a permanent cutscene mode with no recourse but to force quit the game.